full metal kyoryuger
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: Summary - when a young teen ends up inside the world of full metal alchemist with the set of kyoryured he must help end and all stop farther from killing everyone in the world as the kiba no yuusha kyoryured. "Just try and stop me"


Summary - when a young teen ends up inside the world of full metal alchemist with the set of kyoryured he must help end and all stop farther from killing everyone in the world as the kiba no yuusha kyoryured. "Just try and stop me"

It was a calm day in Japan as a young dark blue haired teen with amber eyes dressed in a red coat over a blue shirt and black pants was walking down a side walk with a DX gaburevolver and a kyoryuger belt with a modified buckle to hold more than four zuudenshi was on his person.  
He also had a briefcase holding more zuudenshi of the other kyoryugers. His chosen zuudenshi was the red set. He suddenly was blinded by a bright light from the ground as a circle etched itself under him. He recognized it as the alchemy circle from full metal alchemist. With a scream he and the circles vanished

In order to gain something you must give up something of equal value. This is alchemy's law of equalivent exchange for a while we thought this was the one and only truth.

Dino+humans!  
Hundreds of years ago dinosaurs lived protecting our world and now they are back allied with humans to protect the world from the deboss army. You'll be surprised to hear!

Zuuden sentai kyoryuger! Brotherhood!

Wow wow, wow wow wow wow wow wow…  
(Tamashii, ed and al were seen with winrey and ling before they were replaced by the kyoryugers before they ran up to their partnered zyudenryu)

Ore-tachi wa muteki no superstar  
Atsui spirits full juuden  
Mune ga sawagu ze(tamashii was shown in a city before it was replaced with central where kyoryu red and gabutyra appeared next to him as he held a zuudenshi.)

Densetsu wo norikonase wonderful  
Brave wo damaraseru na  
Itsumo challenger(al was seen before his body disintegrated before his soul was contained in armor before kyoryu blue and stegochi appeared next to him as he caught a blue zuudenshi.)

Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai  
Doko ni aru to iu no darou?  
Chikyuugi wo mawasu yori mo  
Kokoro no naka wo sagas(ed was seen practicing his moves before kyoryu green and zackutor appeared as he chaught a green zuudenshi)

(Yacchaouze!)

Gaburincho! Meccha mucho!  
Areteyaru ze kyou mo (Fire!)  
Ikuze, Kyoryuger!( winrey was shown working on various auto mail while kyoryu pink was shown with dricera as she picked up a pink zuudenshi)

Buttobasso! Yancha motto!  
Acchikocchi kamitsuite  
Dare ni mo tomerarenai  
Kiite migoto odoroke!  
Zyuden Sentai, vamola! Kyoryuger(ling was shown with lin-fa traveling and training while kyoryu black and parisagun was shown as ling chaught a black zuudenshi)

Brave In!

Osorenai yuuki wa diamond  
Kyouryuu wo tatakiokoshi  
Nakama ni shiyou (the deboss army was shown with the leaders at the front before the scene shifted to reveal kyoryuzen in it"s many modes)

Jirijiri to tokedasu ice rock  
Ima tsuyoki ryuu no mono ga  
Hitsuyou nanda(soul was seen running with his adventures shown in a reel from the side)

Minna ga toki ni mayoi  
Tabi wo shiteru to iu no nara  
Kinou yori mo tsuyoku naritai  
Negai ga michishirube sa(ed and al joined him as their adventures replaced souls)

(Gaburincho!)

Gaburincho! Meccha mucho!  
Enryo shiranai kiba (Fire!)  
Hashire, Kyoryuger!(finally winrey and ling joined them as their interactions replaced the adventures)

Yappa gachi! Charge machi!  
Koko ga nebaridoki da  
Chikara awaseyou ze  
Furueru hodo odoroke!  
Zyuden Sentai, vamola! Kyoryuger(everyone the team met was shown displaying their skill as the team transformed)

Brave In!

Daiji ni omou mono wa  
Jibun no te de mamoritai  
Osore mo nigedasu hodo ni  
Brave na heart moyase!(soul was shown fighting greed who had taken over ling as they ran all over the place)

Gaburincho! Meccha mucho!  
Areteyaru ze kyou mo (Fire!)  
Ikuze, Kyoryuger!(ed was shown fighting envy while soul and greed passed them in a fierce battle)

Buttobasso! Yancha motto!  
Acchikocchi kamitsuite  
Dare ni mo tomerarenai(al was shown fighting gluttony when ed and soul passed with their fights)

Gaburincho! Meccha mucho!  
Enryo shiranai kiba (Fire!)  
Hashire, Kyoryuger! (Winrey was shown fighting lust with a wrench shaped staff she possibly had ed transmute as the previous fights passed her)

Yappa gachi! Charge machi!  
Koko ga nebaridoki da  
Chikara awaseyou ze  
Furueru hodo odoroke!  
Zyuden Sentai, vamola! Kyoryuger( wrath and pride was shown fighting all of the teams allies and the deboss army while farther watched from the top of central)

Brave In!( The team was shown before they ran to their enemy ready to end all the danger with a brave finish!)

It was a normal day in ressembol or it was until Edward Eric and his brother Alphonse returned for repairs. Ed was a blonde haired and eyed male dressed in a red coat over a black shirt and pants. White gloves covered his hands as his combat traveling boots stomped the ground. Al was in a large suit of armor but truth of the matter was that he was the armor. He was being carried in a crate by a giant of a man in a blue uniform and only had a small tuft of hair. This man was Lt Louis Armstrong a state alchemist comrade of the brothers. They were going to see ed's mechanic winry. At least that was the plan before a transmutation circle etched itself into the air in a glowing green line surprising them before falling out of it was a teen barely older than ed who was none other than the teen from before. He landed quite hard onto the ground and the trio quickly ran over to the teen a as the circle vanished.

"What in the world what was that and who is this guy" asked ed as he panted. He did have a broken automail arm and trying to keep his balance was kinda hard to keep up. Armstrong's arms moved in a shrug.

"Not a clue brother but we better take him with us that was some fall" said al. Armstrong picked up the teen and together they headed to the rockbell's residence.

Ed rung the doorbell and soon the four was let in with the teen laid on the couch. His brief case was set next to the couch. Winry and her grandmother was listening to how the brothers got the way they were and how they found the teen. "So a ishvalian used only the deconstructing part of alchemy and you say a transmutation circle was etched in the air by some energy and out of that circle was this teen? And you say the array was something you never saw before" recapped granny rockbell.

"Yes that's correct I saw this as well" said Armstrong.

"We never saw something like that in our lives and travels" said al.

A groan got their attention as they turned their heads to the couch. The teen was starting to wake up. He blinked open his amber eyes which slowly focused and he blinked twice in confusion than surprise judging by the now wide eyed stare.

"What on earth where am I" asked the teen before he winced and held his head in pain.

Armstrong handed the teen some aspirin and a cup of tea.

"Arigato" thanked the teen taking the aspirin.

The Lt looked at the teen oddly.

"So your from xing I thought all of xing had black hair and eyes?" Asked Armstrong.

"Nope I'm not from there Lt Louis Armstrong though how I ended up in another universe is a bit of a mystery" said the teen.

"What?" Asked ed and al.

"Yeah I'm as confused as you are on why I'm here. The last thing I remember was a flash" said the teen.

"Just who are you and how do you know us" asked Granny.

"Back in my universe your all part of a fictional story with ed there as the main character. And I am tamashii souto Mrs rockbell but call me soul" said the teen pointing right at ed as he said the younger teen's name.

"If your really from another universe tell us something only ones of us would know that we would have to beleive" challenged ed in a skeptic tone.

"You and winry love each other but won't admit it, Louis has a sister that hates him in Briggs and al loves cats and would try and get one as a pet" said soul without a beat.

Granny chuckled as they stared at the teen.  
"Okay what is it with everyone saying that about me and winry" growled ed.

"It is canon in the story and it is obvious to everyone but you two" said soul.

"It's true young Eric plus he's right about my sister at Briggs" sighed Armstrong.

"But by the looks of it I came in at the point you came to get your arm repaired so you can fix al" said soul noticing the missing auto mail.

"Wait if you read the story you must know something we don't" said al.

"If it's about the stone you don't need it. The thing is made of human souls. Once you learned about it you decided to find another way" said soul with a sad expression.

The room went silent in shock. "That's nothing compared to the conspiracy going on" sighed soul.

"What conspiracy" asked winry.

"Further Bradley and his son are homunculus and were created to create war in this country to create a true stone. Your dad knows this very well for being over 400 years old thanks to the creator of the other homunculi" said soul grimly.

"WHAT!" Yelled ed and al in shock.

"Tell me what do you know of that old kingdom that was whipped out without a trace?" Asked soul.

"You mean the kingdom of xerxes?" Asked Armstrong.

"Let's just say the first homunculus who was created as a experiment tricked van holheim into learning alchemy and tricked the kingdom leaving only these two's dad the only survivor only as the philosopher's stone itself and damning him to immortality. The blond hair and eyes ed has are the traits of that lost civilization. And farther which is the name of homunculus now is planing on doing the same thing here. And for that he's turning the whole country into a array to turn every human into a stone to keep himself alive. There are a total of eight of them out there" said soul by explanation.

"So brother and I are part of a lost kingdom that was murdered" asked al in shock.

"Yes and before you ask ed your dad was planning on returning after he left to figure out what the homunculi were planning. He didn't expect the research to take so long. He has no idea your mother is dead" said soul.

"Well now that we know this who are our allies to face the homunculi" asked ed mad that soul had to bring up his old man.

"Mustang's group, the soldiers of Brigg, scar, some people from xing, and a doctor Marco along side your teacher and her husband plus winry" said soul ticking them off on his fingers.

"Me!?" Asked winry in shock.

"You got dragged as a hostage to force ed to follow the enemies orders. You ended up getting out of that situation" said soul.

Suddenly screams from the town was heard.

Soul stood and went to the window and gasped.

"Zorima! But how those things aren't supposed to exist here" said soul in shock.

"Those monsters are you sure they aren't chimera I faced some just last month" said ed also looking outside.

"Let's just say they are the reason the dinosaurs are extinct" said soul.

He gained a thoughtful look before pulling out his gaburevolver before gaining a determined look.

"What kind of gun is that" asked ed seeing it.

"Something that can stop those piles of goo" said soul cryptically.

He ran outside and the group watched as he fought the zorima with some martial arts and shooting with his revolver. He saw the commander arrive.

"Arctic frost! So the deboss army is here this place had its own troubles without your lot added to it" yelled soul.

"Huh who are you kid to face me" asked the snow based monster.

"Just a passing through sentai remember that" said soul opening his buckle before pulling out a red cylinder and showed it to the deboss commander.

"Brave in!" Said soul pressing the button.

A Dino raor sounded as the cylinder glowed.

Opening the revolver and revealing the two slots soul inserted it and closed the revolver.

-gaburencho! Gabutyra!- was heard as soul held up the revolver.

"Kyoryu change!" Shouted soul spinning the revolver's cylinder.

Music sounded making soul dance the samba a bit before he pointed his weapon at the deboss commander.

"Fire!" Said soul pulling the trigger. A holographic red tyranno head shot out and spun around soul turning his clothes into a red and white with some mesh body suit before the head chomped on soul's own forming a red full headed helmet with a large black visor.

"What the" asked ed and the others.

"Kiba no yuusha! Kyoryu red! It's going to get wild so just try and stop me!" Called the transformed soul as he did daigo's movements.

He charged at the renewed cannon fodder and struck with he revolver plus his martial arts. Lt Armstrong bowed to the others. "Sorry about this major but I got to help out that kid there is to many for just him" said Armstrong.

"Winry how fast can you repair my automail?" Asked ed.

"I can do it in a hour if I start now" said the mechanic.

"Armstrong help souto out and buy some time he said the zorima were made of goo so They can just reform" said ed.

"Rodger!" Said Armstrong before he tore of his shirt and put on his gauntlets and charged out with those odd sparkles following him.

Kyoryu red panted as he dodged some zorima. 'How did daigo and the others handle this' thought the fanged hero as he shot a group down. He saw some zorima merge into a slime tyranno and soul groaned in his head. Suddenly the remaining zorima was impaled by stone spikes. Soul saw Armstrong lift a boulder and send zorima flying.

"Thanks I got the slime Dino" shouted soul.  
'If my gear and deboss are real here that means the zuudenryu are here as well' thought soul pulling out another red zuudenryu.

"Brave in! Koi gabutyra" called soul activating it and tossing it into the air as the zuudenryu grew in size before flying off. It flew into the nearby volcano and coming out was the crimson mechanical t-rex known as gabutyra. Soul jumped landing on his partners head.

"Ikuze gabutyra!" Called kyoryured as his zuudenryu roared and charged at the super zorima. Kyoryured pulled out another zuudenshi and inserted it into the top slot. He closed the revolver.

-gaburencho! Gabutyra + gabutyra! Vamola mucho!-

Was heard as gabutyra struck with it's fangs. "Time to finish this battle" said kyoryured.

"Zuuden brave finish!" Roared kyoryured aiming his gaburevolver as it charged. "Fire!" Shouted the red warrior. A large energy beam shot out and destroyed the super zorima. Jumping down kyoryured glared at arctic frost and got ready.

"I won't let you have your way deboss armed on" said kyoryured rolling the cylinder of his gun over his right arm. Scales shot out and formed a silver armor and appearing was a large object shaped like gabutyra's was like a large hammer that covered his right hand. He charged and was suddenly given a boost. He saw ed with a repaired automail was the source. "Zuuden gabu punch!" Shouted kyoryured as he used the momentum to strike arctic frost in it's weak spot. Arctic frost was launched into the air where it swelled from the energy. A explosion erupted from the demon and kyoryured turned around as it happened.

"Shatter and return to the darkness from where you came" said the red hero as he snapped his fingers.

He pulled out his zuudenshi and caught the one his partner shot to him.

"Arigato for the help gabutyra see you next time" said soul as his suit vanished leaving him back to normal. The zuudenryu roared as it's yellow spikes flattened and it's eyes changed to pure green. It went back into the volcano until soul called it again.

"Okay soul what the hell was that and what are these deboss you called those things" demanded ed as he gave soul a suspicious look.

"I will explain inside" said soul going back into the workshop.

Later the jaws of the alchemists and lone mechanic with the obvious exception of al dropped at what they heard. Dinosaurs protecting the world soul came from and that the deboss was the reason they went extinct leaving only a few to survive to be reborn as the zuudenryu to be partnered up millennia later and that soul only had replica's of the team's gear until now. That meant whatever had brought soul to their world had to have a reason.

"And I think the reason became obvious. Somehow the deboss have managed to enter this world and I got to defeat them. Like when I met you I know what to do against these guys" said soul.

"You said that the kyoryugers are ten people strong just how are you going to gather them?" Asked al. Soul opened his case revealing all the zuudenshi with three glowing. "That's the thing three of you have been chosen" said soul as the blue, pink and green zuudenshi floated to al, winry, and ed respectively.  
"Ed your partner is zakutor a veloceraptor zuudenryu and the partner of the slashing hero kyoryugreen a master swordsman. Since you transmute your automail to have a blade it makes sense for you" said soul as a gaburevolver appeared before ed but his was stone.

"Winry you have been chosen by dricera a triceratops zuudenryu and partnered to the horned heroine kyoryupink your desire to not be on the sidelines anymore shows this most" continued soul as like ed a stone gaburevolver formed.

"Al you have been chosen to become the armored hero kyoryublue and partner to stegotchi for obvious reasons" said soul as another stone revolver appeared.

"Why are they stone?" Asked ed holding his.

"You have to beat your zuudenryu in order to unlock the gaburevolvers only if you prove to be brave enough will you be fully accepted as their partner" said soul.

"Than let us face our partners and get this over with" said ed.

"But first fix al" said soul in a deadpan.

"Uh right sorry al I forgot about your situation" said ed.

"Ed go transmute some more of the alloy that makes up Al's body and use that to repair him and give him back the thickness of the armor when he was first put into it" said soul.

"Good idea so soul was that some form of alchemy?" Asked ed recalling the way soul became kyoryured.

"Nope different dimension different rules. I actually used courage to transform. Wise god torin had used that to create the zuudenshi or Dino battery in your language" said soul.

He spotted something that made him smile. It was a tile that had a Dino foot imprint. The symbol of kyoryuger.

"Come on time for you to see the kyoryuger base once al is fixed" said soul.

A half hour later and soul tapped the tile taking the potential kyoryugers and the Lt into the spirit base inside bragigas. He saw it was the same as it was in the show but than he spotted something that made them gasp.

End chapter


End file.
